The Bet that Changed Everything
by TheAnimePrincess
Summary: "So I made this bet with my friend where I can get you to talk more than two words." He smirked and lean over to her. "You lose." AU. Sasusaku with NejiTen, NaruHina, and ShikaIno. Might be lemons only for SasuSaku xD
1. Chapter 1

New story, although this I'm really going to finish! For 'The Flower That Bloomed' it's on hiatus. So I don't know when I would update it soon. Unless I get a new chapter idea for that story! Anyways, this story would be about Sakura and Ino having a bet dealing with Sasuke :D Sasuke and Naruto are the popular guys in the story. Including Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Hinata.

**Summary** : Sasuke was never the really one to talk. He never spoke more that two words. That is until Sakura and Ino makes a bet. "Sakura, I bet you can't make Sasuke talk more than two words. If you can, I'll ask Shikamaru out." "Tch. You watch me Ino." "Oh wait, Sakura if you lose, you gotta spend **one** whole day with Karin." "Deal."

* * *

High school. 11th grade. Sakura and Ino are always in the same class. Obviously they were best friends just by looking.

"Sooooo Sakura. How about we make a bet this year? Since we always do but those were stupid. This is the real **deal**." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino, you always say that and it's probably the same like last year. 'I bet you, you can't do this or blah-blah-blah.' What's the point on this one now?" Ino had a glint in her eyes.

"Have you ever heard the rumor of The Uchiha Sasuke not speaking more than two words?" Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, well. I bet you can't make him talk more than two words. I'll give you, hmm, let's see. 1 month. I know it's hard that's why I'm giving you that long. If you can, I'll ask Shikamaru out. If you can't do that, then you have to spend **one** **whole** day with Karin without killing her."

"Deal Ino. Just wait you see. I'll totally get him, in no time." Sakura exclaimed. She then saw 'The oh Famous Uchiha Sasuke' walk past them two.

"Speak of the devil, right?" Ino mumbled. They were currently having lunch under a tree. Peacefully until they came. Not just Sasuke, but also Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata. It was said that Hinata and Naruto were dating while Neji and Tenten are also dating. The only free ones were Shikamaru and Sasuke. Shikamaru, the guy who thought everything is troublesome. Sasuke, the guy who won't talk more than two words.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and waved at her. Sakura smiled and waved back.

"So we on this or not Sakura? Go on ahead and talk to _him_." Sakura groaned.

"Ugh, why now?"

"Oh, you can wait. I mean, you could spend the **whole** entire day with Karin, can't you?" Ino faked smiled. Sakura mumbled curses while getting up and heading to Sasuke. The time she got to Sasuke, Ino wasn't looking. She headed to Shikamaru instead.

"Hi, I know you probably don't know me, but my friend over there likes you. At least that's why I think."

"Too troublesome." 'Troublesome this, troublesome that. Jeez, what's with you and troublesome?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Can you at least just listen what I have to say first?" He nodded. "Okay, she does like you and we made a bet where if I can get that Sasuke to talk more than two words, she'll ask you out. Please, I beg you, please don't reject her."

"Oh, you can never get him to talk more than two words. Trust me on that one."

"WHAT? NO I CAN'T. I JUST CAN'T. I NEED TO WIN THIS BET." Everyone turned around to look at her, including Sasuke. She chuckled nervously and got up.

"Well, I'll just go now. -coughs- See ya Shikamaru." Sakura quickly walked to Ino. She sighed.

"So. What happened?"

"Nothing. I'll try tomorrow. And he ignored me the whole entire time. He thought I was some 'fangirl' of his." She lied smoothly.

"Ch. Thinking he's all that when he's totally not."

"You can say that again."

* * *

Done with this chapter ! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Sasuke was never the really one to talk. He never spoke more that two words. That is until Sakura and Ino makes a bet. "Sakura, I bet you can't make Sasuke talk more than two words. If you can, I'll ask Shikamaru out." "Tch. You watch me Ino." "Oh wait, Sakura if you lose, you gotta spend **one** whole day with Karin." "Deal."

* * *

"Sakuraaaa." Ino bugged.

"What?"

"He's all alone! Go to him now!"

"What? Why?"

"I just said that he was alone. I repeat. ALONE." Sakura groaned as she got up from her spot and walked to him. As she did, she faked smiled.

"Hi there. I made this bet with my friend where I can get you to talk more than two words. And if you're mistaken, I'm not one of your crazy ass fangirl." Sakura smiled. He smirked and leaned over. "You lose." Once hearing that, she flinched. Making sure he just said that. It appears he did.

'Oh my crap. I am totally going to lose NOW!' Sakura thought. As she did, she didn't realize him staring at her intensely. Just then, an idea popped out.

"Wanna make a deal?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just no."

"Ugh. But it's a good one." She smiled.

"And no."

"Can you at least listen to the deal first?"

"...Fine."

"Alright. If you let me record you talking more than two words, I'll do anything for you."

"..Anything?"

"Yes." Sakura took out her cellphone to record Sasuke talking more than two words. It was just going great until Ino had to come. Sakura groaned while Ino took Sakura's cellphone.

"Oh Sakura. You should know the rules by now. I overheard your 'deal' with him and apparently that's not going to work. So good-bye cellphone privileges! And if he does talk more than two words, he has to say it himself. Kay, see you two later."

".God."

"What."

"DID YOU NOT JUST SEE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? SHE TOOK MY FREAKING PHONE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Me?" 'What the hell is wrong with this girl?' Sasuke thought.

"YES YOU! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEN IF YOU JUST LET ME RECORDED YOU!"

"I did." He seriously isn't going to talk more than two words.

"Whatever then. Can you just talk more than two words in front of my friend's face? PLEASE!"

"For what?" Sakura groaned.

"I just told you the whole freaking thing with the bet you deaf ass chicken hair!"

"What the hell did you just call me?" Sakura gasps. She got up and screamed "INO! INO, COME HERE!" Luckily, Ino wasn't that far away so she came back running.

"What Sakura?"

"He talked more than two words. He said, 'What the hell did you just call me?'" Ino looked at Sasuke, waiting for a reply.

"Don't know." Sakura glared at him while he just smirked.

"Sakura, if you're going to call me when he didn't say something more than two words, don't call me."

"B-b-but he did!" Ino just waved her hand signing she was going to leave. Once she was gone, Sakura turned around again to face the **d.e.v.i.l.**

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU KNOW! YOU LIED YOU ASSHOLE CHICKEN HAIR!" Sakura screamed and punched him which was poking in Sasuke's point.

"Say that one more time and you'll get it."

"Asshole Chicken Hair."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" Sakura crossed her arms and sighed. Sasuke reached out to her arm and pulled her down so she was sitting on his laps and facing him.

"W-what are y-you doing?" She asked trying to struggle out of his grasp. He leaned down, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "You said you would do anything if you win this bet right?" Sakura stopped struggling and nodded.

"Then go out with me."

* * *

OMG. THANKS FOR THE AWESOME STORY ALERTS! got like a whole 15+ alerts

8 reviews is like enough for me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : Sasuke was never the really one to talk. He never spoke more that two words. That is until Sakura and Ino makes a bet. "Sakura, I bet you can't make Sasuke talk more than two words. If you can, I'll ask Shikamaru out." "Tch. You watch me Ino." "Oh wait, Sakura if you lose, you gotta spend **one** whole day with Karin." "Deal."

* * *

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"I might heard wrong, so just say it again."

"Go out with me." 'Is she deaf?' Sasuke thought.

"Why would the 'Uchiha Sasuke' go out with a girl like me?"

"Oh, you know, unless you want to lose the bet and make a fool out of yourself."

"That's not even a real reason." Sakura mumbled. Unfortunately, he heard.

"Look. I'm not doing this just because of that bet of yours. I never dated a person before and you seem like a right choice. Besides, you're not one of the fangirls."

"Fine. We'll go out. But you have to speak more than two words when you're with me and with my other friend." Sasuke simply nodded.

Time Skip

"Are you sure this is okay?" Sakura asked as Sasuke pulled her to his lunch table. Everyone was staring at the newly couple. As you know, rumors goes really quick around the school when you're talking about Uchiha Sasuke. As they were walking, Sakura heard people whispering about them.

"Don't worry about them. If they give you a hard time because you're dating with the 'Uchiha Sasuke' just tell me." He smiled. 'What a nice smile he got.' She thought. Once they reached the table, he started talking.

"Oi, I want you guys to meet someone." He pulled her from her hiding spot which was behind him and said "This is Sakura." Naruto choked on his food and shot up.

"SAKURA-CHAN? WHY ARE YOU DATING TEME?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "None of you business dobe."

"So this is your new chick?" Neji asked. He nodded.

"Well, I hope she isn't one of your fangirls. I don't want any of that here." Tenten said. Sakura was offended. She stepped up and said "If you can see, I'm not molesting him in any ways so it shows that I'm not a freaking ass fangirl." She huffed and turned around to leave but was stopped when Sasuke hugged her behind.

"Don't just leave yet my dear." All the fangirls saw and screamed. "Kyaa, Sasuke-kunnn!" Sasuke let go of her while Sakura just blushed. She turned around to him and screamed "DON'T DO THAT OUT OF NOWHERE CHICKEN HAIR!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Sakura. Sasuke's vein popped out.

Naruto saw this and gulped. Sasuke turned around and walked to her. Grabbed her hand and left the cafeteria.

"My hair is not a freaking chicken so stop calling me that!"

"Well, in my perspective it is."

"JUST STOP."

"Fine. Whatever you say..Chicken hair." Sakura ran after she said that.

"Why you little bi- brat!" Sasuke chased after her. Sakura hid behind a tree and exhaled. How tiring to run away from your own boyfriend. She turned around to look at her left side and there was no one. She went back to her original position.

"Hi my little blossom." Sasuke grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. She squealed.

"Sasuke! Put me down this instant!" She started punching his back.

"Relax. I'm not going to rape you."

"How would I know?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He took out his cellphone and called his butler Kakashi.

"Hello?"

"Yo. Kakashi, pick us up." 'Us?' Kakashi thought as he hung up.

* * *

Holy crap guys, 33 story alerts and like 28 reviews. You guys are like killing me with happiness! Yes yes, might be lemon in the next chapter or so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : Sasuke was never the really one to talk. He never spoke more that two words. That is until Sakura and Ino makes a bet. "Sakura, I bet you can't make Sasuke talk more than two words. If you can, I'll ask Shikamaru out." "Tch. You watch me Ino." "Oh wait, Sakura if you lose, you gotta spend **one** whole day with Karin." "Deal."

* * *

Kakashi got to the school as soon as possible to see this 'we.' 'How interesting.'

Sakura groaned. "What are we doing here, sitting on a bench?"

"Waiting for my butler."

"To go where?"

"My home." Sakura's eyes widened. "WHAT? WE CAN'T JUST SKIP YOU CHICKEN HAIR! WE'LL GET SUSPENDED." Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Calm down Sasuke. Calm down. It's just a name she came up with her stupid head. Breath." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ohohoho. Did I angered someone now?" Sakura smirked.

"Ignore. Ignore. Ignore." Sasuke said to himself. His phone rang.

"Yo. I'm here, go to the back of the school."

"Alright." Sasuke put his cellphone back in his pocket. He turned to Sakura. "Let's go." They kept on walking until they found Kakashi leaning against his limousine. He looked up from the small novel he was reading.

"Yo. Brought a girl with you huh?" 'So that's what 'we' meant.'

"Yeah yeah. Just bring us home." Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Get in." Sakura looked at the limousine, then to Sasuke, and then back to the limousine.

"No." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You don't have a choice." Sakura scoffed.

"I so do have a choice. Either go with you or stay here."

"Or stay here and get caught skipping." Sakura groaned.

"Chicken ass hair." Sakura mumbled while getting in the car. "Heard that." She rolled her eyes.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO IDIOT."

"WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR NOT KNOWING STUPID LITTLE GIRL." Sakura gasps.

"I AM NOT LITTLE NOR STUPID."

"SAYS WHO?"

"SAYS ME." What they didn't notice was just plain old Kakashi staring at them like crazy maniacs. He coughed. Sakura and Sasuke stopped yelling. "Thank you. Now. Can we please stop the yelling? Sheesh, you guys are like married old couples."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I WILL NEVER, EVER, IN LIFE MARRY THIS DOUCHE."

"YEAH, THANKS FOR NOTICING I'M RIGHT HERE." Kakashi sighed and just drove.

Time Skip

When they got to the house or in Sakura's point of view a mansion.

"Like what you see?" Sakura looked up and Sasuke smirked. "Let's go in shall we?" He took her hand and went into the mansion. The moment Sakura stepped in, she was amazed. It was all shiny and clean. Very neat. They kept on walking until they reached Sasuke's room. When Sasuke opened the door, Sakura did not expect what she saw at all.

Sasuke's room was neat, clean, shiny, polished, and nice. Unlike all the other guys room Sakura has been to. Sasuke sat down and laid on the bed while Sakura just stood there, not knowing what to do. He peaked one eye open and said "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Sakura said with a tone of sarcasm. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed her to the bed.

"W-what are you do-"

"Shhhhh. Let's just stay like this for a while." Sasuke said and hugged her. Soon later, they fell asleep together.

* * *

hi guys...

BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED...

I AM DEEPLY SORRY. very. -_-

you know, with school and all...

hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

& NO THEY DID NOT DO IT. MHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAU ;DDD


End file.
